CARTAS DESDE EL CAMPAMENTO
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Cartas de un Eren de diez años (que extraña su casa), a Carla, desde el campamento de verano. Parte del universo de Searching for Levi. Puede leerse por separado. Año 2000.


**CARTAS DESDE EL CAMPAMENTO  
** POR: BLESSENTE / TRADUCCIÓN: MARU DE KUSANAGI

.

.

.

* * *

 **NdT:** la verdad es que me sorprendí cuando _Blessende_ me escribió y descubrí que re publicó todo en AO3… pero solo recientemente me percaté que hay 3 side stories más, esta ahora es la primera parte de la saga…  
 **NdT 2** : Eren escribe con faltas ortográficas, así que hubo que adaptar su estilo…

.

 **Resumen:** cartas de un Eren de diez años (que extraña su casa) a Carla, desde el campamento de verano. Parte del universo de _Searching for Levi_. Puede leerse por separado. Año 2000.

* * *

.

.

.

.

AL CAMPISTA: para que el consejero pueda saber un poco más de ti, debes completar este formulario lo mas pronto posible, y recibirlo cuando tus padres nos envíen la cuota.

QUERIDO CONSEJERO:

Me llamo **EREN JAEGER**. Voy al campamento el **22/6/2000.**

Todos mis amigos me dicen **¡EREN!**

Nombre (s) de /lo(s) padre (s)/ tutor: **MÁ SE LLAMA CARLA JAEGER. NO TENGO PAPÁ… ¿QUÉ ES UN TUTOR?**

Lo que más me gusta en la escuela es **JUGAR, BEISBOL, LOS RECREOS Y HACER AVIONCITOS**

Y no me gusta **MATEMATICA, LA VIEJA DEL ALMUERZO.**

Fuera de la escuela me gusta **LEER COMICS, MIRAR A LOS SWAT CATS**

Y espero con ansias **VOLVER A CASA.**

Creo que un buen consejero es alguien que **NO ME GRITA Y ME DEJA DORMIR.**

La persona con la que me gustaría hacer campamento es **ARMIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

23/6/2000

Querida mami:

Si me estrañas (sic), llama a este número XXX-XX-XXXX. El consejero del campanento (sic) dijo que te podía escribir. Así que ahí va. Hoy acampamos. Armamos la tienda y todo eso. No fue fácil. Y, sabes, ¿con quié comparto este año la tienda? Se, adivinaste. El tarado de Jean y un chico nuevo. Dice que se llama Connie Springer, y creo que no miente. (Pero Connie es de esajerar (sic) mucho).

Ma, aca no me gusta. No está armin. No estaz (sic) tú. No le agrado a los demás chicos. Me molestan y ponen apodos. Y como te van a poner triste y no quiero que lo estés, no te los voy a escribir. ¿puedo volver a casa? A lo mejor si hablamos te pueda convencer de que sacarme de acá.

No escribo más porque sino me van a cobrar. Por favor, llámame cuando recibas la carta.

Tu hijo,

Eren.

.

.

.

.

* * *

25/6/2000

Querida mami,

¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy el chico que abandonaste por un mes en el bosque. ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Me estás castigando por mirar demasiada tele? Te prometo de dejar de ver caricaturas si me llevas de regreso. Incluso donaré mis historietas a los pobres. Así que, ¿cuándo vienes a buscarme?

Tu querido hijo,

Eren.

.

.

.

.

* * *

27/6/2000

Querida mami,

Esto es para avisarte que recibí tus cartas. El conseyero (sic) no gusta de mí. Creo que no le caigo bien porque me sigo quejando de la comida que nos dan. Sirvieron arvejas por dos días seguidos (¡puaj!) y nada de macarrones con queso, como prometía el folleto. ¿Te acuerdas del folleto? Te lo dejé en tu mesita.

Duermo bien, pero Jean mantiene despiertos a todos, fanfarroneando sobre su papá y las medallas que se ganó. ¿sabias que el señor Kirstein es soldado? Un Marine. Tampoco sabía.

Tu hijo,

Eren.

.

.

.

* * *

1/7/2000

Querida mami,

¿Qué quieres decir con que escribo mucho? Por si te olvidaste, aquí tienes un dibujo de yo perdido en el bosque y siendo comido por un oso devorador de hombres.

(dibujo)

Espero te convenza de venir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tu pronto – a- morirse hijo.

Eren.

.

.

.

* * *

2/7/2000

Querida mami,

No, no intento hacerte sentir culpable. Por favor solo ven a llevarme a casa. Acá es un agujero infernal (¿lo puse bien?). La calefacción no anda y todo el día falló la luz, el baño no corre, hay osos salvajes (¡Connie jura que vio uno el jueves mientras meaba en el bosque!). Lo peor: Jean sigue robándome cosas y las esconde cuando no miro. La semana pasada me sacó el cepillo de dientes, y me ha estado mirando mucho el power ranger rojo, ya lleva dos días. ¿Te conté de los bichos? Connie se come las orugas que se encuentra. Para los demás, fui a quejarme al coseyero (sic) y me mandó de regreso con un repelente.

Espero que esta sea mi última carta.

Tu muy embichado hijo.

Eren.

.

.

.

* * *

3/7/2000

Querida mami,

Pasaron diez días desde que me viste. Solamente te recuerdo que sigo vivo. El próximo fin de semana es el último, y las familias pueden venir a ver a sus hijos. Sé que estás ocupapa (sic) trabajando, así que, si no puedes venir, está bien. Entiendo. No me importaría quedarme un poco más. Aprendimos algunas cosas nuevas esta semana, como limpiar el terreno, lavar platos, conseguir leña, etc.

Ps: mañana tendremos fuegos artificiales por el 4 de julio.

Tu hijo,

Eren.

.

.

.

* * *

8/7/2000

Es el ultimo fin de semana, así que los papás de algunos chicos vinieron. El papa de Jean también vino. El señor Kirstein esta de vacaciones por el verano en el ejército, así que vino ESPECIALMENTE por Jean y tener tiempo de calidad (¿?) con él. A diferencia de su hijo, es un buen tipo. Nos llevo a Jean, Connie y a mi a pescar al rio cercano, Southfork, donde pescamos unos gordos. El papá de Jean es genial e incluso me enseñó como poner el cebo y la línea. Quise impresionarlo capturando mas pescados que su hijo, así que hice una idiotez. No te enojes, pero me metí un poco mucho en el agua y me llevó la corriente. ¡No te preocupes! El señor Kirstein corrió y me sacó a tiempo.

Está bien. Nadie me hizo resucitación.

Pero el papá de Jean me llevó a caballito de regreso al campamento.

Es realmente genial (para nada como el idiota de su hijo).

PS: espero que no estéz (sic) trabajando mucho, má.

PPS: te extraño. Nos vemos el domingo.

Con amor,

Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _NUEVA GUÍA DE LECTURA (2018)_**

 **Sidestories/Extras:**  
1\. Letters from Camp (Year 2000)  
2\. The Brat in the Bathtub (Year 2005)  
3\. Motivations (Year 2005)  
4\. The Tooth Whisperer (Year 2006)  
5\. Guardian (Year 2007)  
6\. Doppler's Distance (Year 2008)  
7\. Nova (Year 2008)  
8\. While the Oceans Rose, We Drank Obliviously (Year 2008)  
9\. Between the Lines (Year 2009)  
10\. Miroir (Year 2010)  
11\. Twelve Doors to a Blue Green World (Year 2011)  
12\. Big Dipper (Year 2012)  
13\. Stories (Year 2012)  
14\. Stay Gold (Year 2014)  
15\. Paprika (Year 2015)


End file.
